


Louboutin

by kuro49



Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: High Heels, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Translation from Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: Roman buys Jason a pair of Louboutins.





	Louboutin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [【黑桶】红底高跟鞋](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906545) by [yy0543](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yy0543/pseuds/yy0543). 



> i read yy0543's high heel kink fic a while back but it would not leave my brain so here is a translation of it because i had to share this romanjay gem.

 

To start, Tim notices it first. The others have neither the time nor the attention to look at the kind of shoes people wear. Just as what Damian would point out, they care more about the newest weapon you have on you or the upgrades you made to your helmet. But for Tim, world's second best detective, of course he would be the one to notice this one crucial point— those shoes.

"A pair of red-soled sneakers."  Tim comments, swiping through his Instagram feed. "And it isn't cheap either."

"I reckon that is quite fitting for Todd's flashy personality." Damian sneers.

Nightwing comes up to them, and Tim and Damian only roll their eyes at him when he asks at the mention of flashy. "You guys talking about me?" 

 

"This is all you fault!" Jason throws that same pair of sneakers at Roman. "Now  _Tim_ , so it might as well mean the whole family, knows I have a pair of these fucking shoes."

"Who says you only have one pair?" Roman smiles as he tosses the pair of red-soled sneakers into the trash can that always seem pristine and devoid of trash before he is taking out another shoe box from under his desk.

"God, how much is this pair going to be?" Jason takes the box from him, opening it gingerly.

"Three thousand."

"Three thousand!" Jason staggers, almost dropping the box in his hands to the ground. Past the white lid, a pair of Louboutin's signature high heels greet him, black leather trimmed in gold.

"You have two choices," Black Mask tells him in jest, chin propped in one hand, "you can either wear these shoes naked from the waist down, or you can wear them with just a pair of stockings."

"But the end result is the same, I still got to wear them."

"Yes," Black Mask says with his hands crossing one another to rest over his knees, "they did cost me three thousand dollars after all."

"Three thousand dollars for a pair of shoes. You'd think a crime boss like you have better things to spend this kind of money on." Jason takes them out, and the red lacquer of the soles is beautiful enough for even him to give pause and question whether a pair of shoes like these was ever really made with any intention for walking.

"Sit there," Roman stands up, pulling at his tie until it is loose. "So, I can put these on for you."

Jason shrugs, relaxing back into the seat. He lifts a foot just as Roman gets down on one knee to take the boots off for him.

This is unusual, Jason muses with a hand to his chin. These shoes really must be something else if they can get  _Roman_  on his knees. With the boots finally off, Roman picks up one of the Louboutins and slips it on Jason's feet with care. It's a bit tight but it's not unbearable. Roman's hand gripping Jason's heel as he fits him into the heels. Jason shakes his ankles to make sure the shoes don't fall off of his feet as Roman fits himself between the spread of Jason's legs.

Jason takes off his pants and shirt, lets Roman sink his grip into his thighs until there are purple-red bruises surfacing. Roman leans over him, pushing his fingers into Jason's mouth, digits stirring up the soft wet tongue, strings of spit clinging when Roman pulls out only to shove them roughly inside of Jason's hole.

Jason wraps his legs around Roman's waist, the point of his shoes rubbing against the white of Roman's dress shirt. Tilting back, he lets Roman's mouth trail kisses from the top of his neck down to his nipples. A quick simple stretch of his hole and Roman is slamming home, has Jason tightening his legs around him, toes curling within the tight confines of the heels at the intrusion.

"Faster," Jason says hoarsely. When Roman straightens out his leg, has Jason's calf pressing against the terrifying black of his mask. The two of them are cramped on a sofa that isn't big enough, and with Roman on one knee pressing into the sofa between Jason's legs, fucking into him in quick succession while Jason is panting beneath his breath.

The tight clutch of the Louboutin is like the tight clutch of Roman's fingers around his cock, hard enough to be painful, and it has him wanting more.

"These shoes are really worth it, aren't they?" Roman kisses the exposed skin on the arch of Jason's foot. "Think about it, you in these shoes, with people seeing the red sole when you walk, their eyes following along that seductive curve, going up and up until they are staring at your tight ass filled with my semen."

"I'm sure you can't get me in those tight little skirts, like the ones your secretary wear." Jason says, pushing up to kiss Roman.

"I can get you in just a chastity belt and stockings then, remember my proposal just now?"

"A pair of Louboutins and stockings?" Jason moves his hips, fucking himself down on Roman's cock. He squeezes down at intervals, has Roman letting out a few low sighs.

"Sounds like a damn good idea."

The knocking at the door is sudden, seeming all too deliberate at a moment like this, and it has Jason thinking that Roman probably arranged this beforehand. Of course, neither one of them intends to stop. In fact, it has him excited, biting down on his bottom lip and purposely letting out a few lewd moans.

"God, you're a pretty thing." Roman kisses the shoes, bodily turns Jason so he is forced to lay on his side before continuing.

"The sofa is facing against the front door, they won't see your face. If you're lucky, they'll just think you're some lucky whore taking it on my sofa."

"I don't think my legs will pass for a woman."

"Baby," Roman lifts one of Jason's leg before pressing down, applying enough pressure to have Jason wincing, "your legs are way better than you think."

And it's true, the high heels help shape his legs. When Roman's assistant comes in, clutching to the files in his hands, looking embarrassed as he sees Roman fucking some unnamed pretty thing in a pair of Louboutins. He is cautious when he asks where he should put the file down. Roman casually motions to the table by the door and the assistant hurriedly places the documents there as indicated. Just as he is about to close the door, Roman parts his mouth to ask. "Are you hard?"

"No, boss!" He shouts, the sweat beading at his forehead close to dripping.

"You should. This here is a bitch who can wreck havoc." Roman says with a sharp slap to the ass of whoever is beneath him, the resounding smack is loud and it has his assistant closing the door behind him immediately.

 "A bitch? Really?" Jason kicks at Roman's face, the point of the heel pushing at Roman's chin almost in provocation.

"If you don't like it, we can change it up to something else." He says as he fucks into Jason again and again at a brutal pace. Jason lets out a low noise and squeezes his legs down a little tighter.

With a few more hard thrusts, Roman finishes up inside of Jason so Jason can sit up again to take off the high heels. The heels of his feet are rubbed pink and it has Roman touching at the skin there.

"It's not the shoes," Jason explains, looking at the smooth line and the shiny leather of the pair of Louboutins, "I'm just not used to it."

"To tell you the truth," Roman says, pressing a kiss to Jason's temple, "I might just mind if you wear these outside."

 


End file.
